1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) module, in which aging can be carried out in a state that the fabrication of an organic EL module is finished.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, the EL device is favored as a prospective self-luminescent type flat display. Of the EL devices, different from an inorganic EL device, the organic EL device requires no AC or a high voltage. Moreover, it is comparatively easy for the organic EL device to provide a variety of colors, as there are a variety of organic compounds.
Recently, researches on application of the organic EL displays to full color displays and the like are active. Particularly, a structure which has a high luminance even at a low voltage is under development.
The inorganic EL device has a field excited type light emission. Different from this, the organic EL device has a so-called carrier injection type light emission, in which a light is emitted as a hole is injected from an anode and an electron is injected from a cathode. A positive carrier and a negative carrier injected from the two electrodes move to opposite electrodes, and when they couple, an exciton is formed. A light emitted when the exciton is moderated is a light the organic EL device.
The problem of defects is very important in the organic EL device. Particularly, the problem of short circuit occurred at the anode and the cathode due to impurities, such as particles from a substrate, is very important, along with a substrate cleaning problem.
In order to eliminate such substrate problems in advance, though the substrates are subjected to aging or burning in manufacturing, the particles cannot be removed fully.
As another method for solving the problem, the short circuit is removed by aging in a state an organic EL panel is fabricated. However, short circuit occurred as time goes by caused by particles is still a cause of defective modules.
Thus, there have been requirements for aging in a modular state for solving the problem.